The present application relates to water supply systems, and more specifically, to predicting quality of water in water sources used by the water supply systems.
Monitoring water sources for quality, or contamination, ensures safety of the society. For example, consumers of water from the water sources may be warned in response to detecting a contamination of the water. Predicting water quality further facilitates such safety by enabling preventative steps to be taken. Thus, predicting water quality can avoid cost of potentially expensive reactive measures to resolve the contamination. Potential sources for contamination of water sources include naturally occurring phenomena as well as human-induced events. The pervasiveness of such threats beckons for an accurate and reliable apparatus and method for detecting and predicting whether water sources are and will be contaminated.